


Homeless

by Dieselgod237



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gun Violence, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieselgod237/pseuds/Dieselgod237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was an average day in Zootopia, "begging" for money, crowded streets and sidewalks, long lines at the coffee shop, everything a homeless kid on the streets would see. Then, on that same day, Pure terror would strike the city of Zootopia."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**My life**

**Warning! You could have the possibility of crying! I'm not saying you won't, but be prepared!  
**

* * *

**4 years ago  
**

My Mom was driving me to the doctor's office to check on my brain. This may sound a little crazy, but half of my brain is replaced by a computer. Yup. I'm the first person to have a computer for a brain.

My mom and dad got a divorce half a year after I got a brain transplant because my own brain was failing. It was 6 days before my 6th birthday when my parents broke up. I was 9 years old at this point

Anyway, my mom was driving me to the doctor when a crazy driver was headed right toward us, going at 60 MPH in a 30 MPH speed limit zone. He rammed into us head on, completely damaging the front and the engine inside. The airbags popped out of their compartment, shoving me away from the front. The windshield shatters, flicking tiny shards into my face, which I had to use my paw as a shield.

5 seconds later, It was all over. I didn't have a too severe injury. My mom, however, died. I'd rather not go into detail, but I was horrified. I was now an orphan because my dad died 2,000 miles away, and my mom just died right in front of me. A feeling of sadness swept over me, and I ran into the alleyway, where I would spend my life as a fox, living in the alleyway, as an orphan, In a huge city known as...

 **Zootopia**.

* * *

**My Life when I was homeless  
**

Every day I would walk out of the alleyway and sit down by the coffee shop. I would strike enough money for clothing and 3 meals a day. My home is made out of a small shed-like building I built with all the money I could save and wood I could find. It isn't all that luxurious but it keeps the rain away. I go to the bathroom by lifting the sewer lid and use it right down the sewer. I shower by filling a bucket with water from a hose faucet, strip, and pour the water onto me. I then scrub myself using a bar of soap I'm able to buy every month.

That's how I lived for the last 4 years...

Until I met a girl named Jamie.

She was a rabbit, except she had yellow fur. Jamie does seem like a strange name for a girl but I guess it does match her. She was a hybrid (which was why her fur was yellow) between a rabbit and a fox (mostly rabbit).

She sat down with me and started to talk to me. I learned that she was the daughter of the famous Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. Although she lived on the suburbs, which is right outside Savannah Central, she walks over to the center of the city sometimes. She's 13 years old and is in the seventh grade.

After she started her way home, I felt like for the first time, that I had found love (so shut up).

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Hey Guys!  
**

**I hope you like this new chapter! The next chapter is updated so keep going on the second chapter ONLY!**

**Cock is out.**

**#Monstercat**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**A major change just happened with the story. I changed the title to Homeless because it fit with the new theme! Also, next chapter will be easier to change because it just needs some minor tweaks. WARNING: This chapter has intense gun violence!**

* * *

It was an average day in Zootopia, "begging" for money, crowded streets and sidewalks, long lines at the coffee shop, everything a homeless kid on the streets would see. Then, on that same day, pure terror would strike the city of Zootopia.

I was alone on the busy sidewalk and street. People didn't give me money that day. Maybe it was because they were trying to get to work on time. It was so crowded that the conditions were perfect for killing 200 people. Yup! You heard me right.

The sounds of machine guns firing rang out into the street, Breaking windows in shops and restaurants, Damaging cars, and worst of all, killing tons of people at once. Everybody started running away from the "terrorists" and I was one of them. I once was so close that I could get a glimpse of the terrorists. There were six wolves and they were all the cause of the bloody outbreak. I could see people drop dead, blood oozing from their wound. It made me want to barf but I was concentrating on escaping.

Unfortunately, They were also shooting outwards. One of those bullets broke a bolt holding a suspension to a very unstable fire escape and the entire fire escape collapsed on me. Before I could react to it, It collapsed onto me. Everything went black.

* * *

** McHorn's POV  **

* * *

The terrorists were chased into the alley but surprisingly disappeared as they turned the corner. That's the info I was received by another officer. I was busy counting the number of people killed and injured during the mass shooting. I remember finding a pile of metal that was likely a fire escape on a poorly built building. I dug through it and I found a thirteen year old kid with severe injuries. I called an EMT over and the kid was rushed to the hospital. I hope that kid's okay.  


* * *

** Sorry for the short story. I had to use all the ideas I could manage. Also PM me or comment on what Peter's last name should be.  
**

** Cock is out **

** #Monstercat **


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay guys," I said in a nervous tone, "Not funny."

**Hey guys!**

**Major changes have happened! I changed my name from chickenguy to Omega365!**

**I also got a new computer!**

* * *

"Can we get an EMT over here?"

That was the clearest thing I heard. I saw a giant gray blob before the world passed me by. I can barely remember what was going on. The last thing I remembered clearly at that time was a fire escape collapsing above me.

* * *

I woke up to a blurry vision of a hospital room. I saw a yellow blob with what seemed to be two eyes looking at me. My whole body ached. I heard the constant beep of the heart monitor.

As my vision cleared, I saw Jamie, beautiful as ever. I wish I could talk to her. I wish I could just kiss her. I may even go as far as to... heh heh! MMM! Yeah. Okay, maybe a little too much. Let's stop. I can do none of that right now because #1: I'm still in pain, and #2: GODDAMN, girls are so hard to talk to. Pardon my language.

I manage to get out a little, "Hey!" out of me. She just smiled. "Just wanted to see how you were doing. The police department is trying to visit all the patients that were injured during this terrorist attack or something. Apparently four wolves, as described by witnesses, had opened fire into a large crowd on Horndale Avenue. 52 people were killed so far, 157 people, including you, were severely injured, and they did about $42.9 million worth of damage. We're trying to visit the witnesses because we want some info on the wolves responsible. Did you see anything?"

I just stood there, trying to process what I heard, with stuff I actually witnessed. I had so many questions. Were they from another country? Were they actual terrorists? Were they there for someone specifically? Were they there... for me?

I finally got the courage to speak. "Well, everything was a blur. I heard guns fire, windows shattering, I saw people running for their lives, and I saw a fire escape collapse onto me. That's all I can remember."

She wrote all of that down on a clipboard. "Alright," she said, finishing up her work, "That all I came here for. Hope you feel better soon."

"Hey Jamie!" I called, right before she closed the door, "Do you think we could go out... on a... date... or something?"

She sighed. "I have a boyfriend." She closed the door behind her. On the outside, I was somewhat "eh". But on the inside of me. My heart was torn to pieces. I really thought that we would have a steady relationship, only to find out she has a boyfriend of her own. I guess it's pretty common though. I was kind of expecting her to have a boyfriend though. I just decided then to get some rest. I pondered this one thought in my mind.

_What will happen to me after I get out of the hospital?_

_I'll probably find out tomorrow._

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed. I felt a lot better. I did have occasional pulses of pain from the wounds, but other than that, I felt just fine!

A doctor came into the room and asked how I felt. I said that I felt great! He then checked me a little, and then took out the IV needle. He said that someone had come to see me and that he'd be here soon. I sat there in my bed, wondering who came to see me.

The door opened a few minutes later and, out of any of the police officers that could've set foot in this room, in walked Nick Wilde, who I never thought I would see.

"Officer Wilde, ZPD, I came here just to notify that we came across some files that state your mother was unfortunately killed in a fatal car accident, but there are no records containing info about where you now live, can you tell me about this?"

Oh no! No! No! No! No! No! No! No! This can't be happening! I can't, if not won't, go to the orphanage! You've seen the movies! Without thinking, I jumped out of bed and ran straight out the door, ignoring the pain in my wounds. "Hey! HEY!" Nick called out to me. I didn't even look back. I ran to the elevator, frantically pressing the button. It finally opened and I scrambled inside. The door was about to close when Nick stuck his hand into the elevator door. The door "horrifyingly" opened up.

Nick pulled me by the shirt out of the elevator. "Are you crazy?" he yelled, "Just because I'm an officer doesn't mean I'm going to shoot you! Listen, I know your a little traumatized by an incident that happened a while ago. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know where you live."

"You wouldn't understand!" I shouted, straight in his face. I pushed him away and ran to the stairs. I flung the door to the stairs and basically glided over the stairs. I landed hard, pain shocking from my wounds. I barely even noticed because all I was trying to do was escape. I ended up running through a hallway that wasn't on the main floor. I risked my life and jumped through a window. I felt like I was flying through the air. Then I started somersaulting onto a roof. I saw the window I smashed through. Nick was standing in it. He prepared himself, and jumped onto the roof I was on.

"Kid, I'm not going to hurt you. Just don't do what you're thinking about doing." I didn't listen. I started running across the roof, preparing my legs to jump, and I glided across a 6-laned street, 3 for each way. I slammed against a roof, and started to slide. I caught my claw onto a roof tile just in time. I saw Nick climbing down a gutter and start running across the street, stopping traffic on the way. I looked down and saw a restaurant with a cloth roof (somehow, with a computer for a brain, I don't know what you call those things). I let go of the tile and I started to fall.

The results were a lot different then I expected. I actually broke through the cloth, expecting that I would bounce off the cloth and onto the sidewalk. I ended up landing on a table with thankfully no food. There was a couple there and the girl screamed. I scrambled off the table, shouting "Sorry!" to the couple. I ran out of the restaurant and onto the sidewalk. I ended up running into the suburbs, knocking over every trash can I saw, trying to slow Nick down. I saw a group spot me and they stopped me.

"What are you doing?" A leopard asked.

"Dude! I'm just trying to get somewhere. I'm not hurting anyone!"

"This is restricted area." A jaguar said.

I did the stupidest thing anyone could do. I laughed.

The leopard grabbed me by the shirt. "When a fox enters this area, he'll be dead."

A few of his gang chuckling.

"Okay guys," I said, a nervous tone, "Not funny."

"Get out." The leopard threatened.

"Dude! I-"

I couldn't finish my sentence because I was punched hard in the muzzle. I fell to the ground and the entire gang started kicking me. I curled up to give me the most protection I could get. To top it all off, the leopard pulled out a can of fox repellent that he somehow managed to get his hands on, since fox repellent is illegal in zootopia. He sprayed me constantly with it, burning my skin, eyes, and nose. He could've permanently damaged my eyes, but he was stopped. Nick, along with Jamie, managed to catch up to me.

The first thing they did was run straight to me. They kept asking me if I was okay. I couldn't answer. My ears were ringing and my vision was starting to blur. I could see through the gleam of the sun, Jamie and the Leopard shouting at each other.

Then I blacked out.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this new chapter! More epic stuff coming soon!**

**Sorry, I haven't posted in a long time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**I plan to post a little faster now.**

* * *

I woke up, lying on a bowl of water. My eyes felt so sore. I felt a sharp pain in my arm. I looked at the area where I felt the pain, and I saw a giant red stain that was clearly blood. One of those guys must've kicked my wound, causing blood to flow. That's probably why I passed out.

"How you feeling?" I heard a gentle voice above me. I looked above me, and I saw Judy Hopps, or is it Judy Wilde, since she's married?

"Good," I mumbled, "My arm hurts, my eyes are sore, but everything feels good."

"That's good to know," she said, stroking her furry paw against my cheek.

I felt like I could walk, so I did. I got up and looked around. It was a nice suburban home, very spacey and comfortable. A balcony sat in the foyer. I started to head upstairs when I said, "Can I wash up? I haven't had a good clean for a few years. A good one, at least."

"Sure! Bathroom's upstairs. Second door on the left," she said, "By the way, what's your name?"

"Peter," I said, "Peter Foxtrot. Foxtrot is a popular last name for foxes."

I climbed the stairs and headed towards the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and I turned on the bathtub faucet. I used the toilet and then started to undress. Once I took my shirt off, I examined the wound on my arm. It was deep and dark. Blood stains were still evident. There was a first aid kit next to the sink so I took out gauze and wrapped it around my arm. I saw that the bathtub was full enough so I switched the water off. I then climbed into the tub. I started to ponder what was going on. I still had many unanswered questions.

I was so deep into my thoughts that I (thankfully didn't notice Jamie climb into the tub until she tapped me on the shoulder, and for some reason, it scared the hell out of me. I let out a yelp and I spun around and jumped. The water tipped me over and I fell into the water, making a giant, or at least it felt like it was giant, wave of water. The water went on to the floor and even on to the walls. Man, reflexes are complicated.

I got up to see Jamie cracking up so hard. I couldn't help but laugh a little bit as well. She soon started to calm down and so we just sat there in the tub. I finally worked the courage to ask her a question. "What happened... Once you came? I could remember you yelling at the leopard and it seemed like you to were like friends or something. Who was he?"

Jamie looked like she didn't want to talk about it. "Dad and I found you, sprawled on the ground. A big puddle of blood was growing and there was a huge blood stain on your shirt. You were wheezing hard. Mucus was running from your nose. The person behind all of that, sadly, was... my boyfriend."

"Wait, what?"

"That's exactly how I felt! I yelled at him for being such a pervert. I told him that our relationship was over. Man, was I pissed off."

I had to chuckle at that one.

"Well, I hope that things can clear up," I said.

"I hope so."

* * *

**Hey Guys, Hope you enjoyed this! I'd love it if you'd give me some support.  
**

**I still have to "confirm things" for the next chapter so I hope you don't mind if this chapter is short.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe something will get answered tomorrow"

**I found out that in earlier chapters, there was something really embarrassing that I would write. It was when my name was chickenguy.  
**

**I meant for Cock to = Cockerel to = Rooster**

**I soon realized that it sounded like I was calling myself a penis. It was an honest mistake okay? X_X**

**By the way, you may think the "computer-for-a-brain" idea may be stupid, but it flows. I hope it doesn't effect the story too much.**

* * *

"Wait, what?"

"I know," Nick said, "We just have to."

"What's going on?" Jamie asked, coming down the stairs.

"Your dad's trying to throw me into an orphanage!" I yelled.

"Wait, what?"

"That's exactly what I said!"

"Wait, can't we just take him to a family we can trust? Can he at least stay for awhile?"

"I'm sorry, but we can't"

"But why?" Jamie asked, "Give me a good reason!"

"HE CAN'T" Nick yelled, causing Jamie and I to stagger back.

"Okay," Jamie said with a shakiness in her voice, "You win." She ran upstairs, crying.

I thought of the first thing I could do and I looked around. I saw a sliding glass door, which I quickly opened and bolted.

"Hey, HEY!" Nick called out. I didn't care though. I was already climbing over the fence into another yard. I ended up into the woods where Savannah Central starts to meet up with the Rainforest district. I had to stay there for awhile so I gathered some twigs and made a small shelter. Hopefully, it will stay. I walked around the woods and to the river. I managed to get back to the shelter after dark. I just lied down and tried to get some sleep. I had even more thoughts in my mind that I still had to ponder. Maybe something will get answered tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of faint rustling. I got up quick, almost knocking the shelter down. Barely anyone goes into these woods! I gently peeked my head out and saw four wolves in the distance. I took a closer look, and I realized I was in huge trouble.

I started running towards the Wilde's house. I kept saying in my mind, _this can't be happening, this cant be happening, this can't be happening._ Yet every time I looked back, I saw those guys. One of them looked straight at me and said something to the other wolves. I bolted as fast as I could, faster than I've ever ran. I looked back again, and sure enough, they were chasing me.

I ran out onto a street and followed it. I chose randomly which direction I go to whenever I got to an intersection. I was in luck when I came upon a slightly small school. A janitor was coming out of the school, so I bolted as fast as I could. I managed to get into the school just before the door closed. I ran down a hallway until it ended. I took a left and I saw Logan and clothes all over the floor. A banging sound was coming from the locker in front of him.

And then he turned towards my direction.

I soon realized what had happened and I got pretty mad about it. I started running towards him as fast as I could and tackled him. He pinned me against the locker pretty easily.

"What ever you saw here, you won't tell a single soul," he said through gritted teeth. The last thing I saw that day was Logan's fist.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**I looked over this chapter and I saw that it kind of sucked. I'm sorry about that.**

**I also work on fanfic over the weekend so it may take awhile for the next chapter.**


End file.
